


Love Letter

by Just_All_Random



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Fluff, Happy Birthday Jun!!!, M/M, Our Soft Prince of China
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: It's Junhui's birthday today. With the help of Minghao, they both clean out the older's locker of the many birthday cards and love letters. Until a certain letter catches both Minghao's and Junhui's attention.





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay imma crawl back into my hermit hole, too many fics in a short amount of time. Anyways, happy birthday Junhui!!! Our extra uwu, extra fluffy prince of China
> 
>  
> 
> Go ahead and enjoy ^^

  
Junhui is actually afraid to open his locker. Pink letters and birthday cards peak outside the thin openings of the locker. With a sigh, he spins the dial of his lock and reluctantly opens the door. The door is barely an inch open and papers begin to fall out. He decides to face the facts and open the metal door all the way, letting all the envelopes, cards, and papers fly out and pile at his feet.

None of these confessions ever work on Junhui. No one has impressed him before — not any girl at least. Junhui took interest into guys, yet no one but his close friends actually know this. No one but his close friends know that he takes interest in a particular boy a grade lower than him. He's turned down every confession from everyone who tried. (Don't get him wrong, Junhui's a nice person, but he isn't going to lie and give false hope for every girl who tries to take his heart.) It's always hard to say no, however, especially when one of the girls are closer to you. He already rejected about five lunch boxes for him today, feeling guilty since the girls must've spent so much time on the food.

Sometimes he wishes his birthday was during break.

"At least it's better than Valentine's Day," he mutters to himself as he bends down to pick up everything off the floor. Something falls out of his locker and hits his head, dropping beside him. He looks at the object. Flowers. He roles his eyes, already knowing who they're from.

"Dammit, Jeonghan," he curses before opening the card attached to it.

'Happy Birthday, my son ~ <3' it reads. Junhui shakes his head with a smile. He should've never given Jeonghan his locker combination.

"Hey, do you need help?"

Junhui slightly jumps, putting down the flowers. He already knows who's voice that belongs to, and he can't help but become flustered.

"No, it's fine, Minghao," he rushes out in mandarin. He bites his tongue. Minghao takes joy into Junhui's embarrassment, giggling softly. His laughter is soft and sweet, ringing like a small bell in Junhui's now-red ears.

Minghao is his locker neighbor and is only in one of his classes. This is the boy who had captured his heart, the boy who's own shy smiles and bashful giggles were brighter than the sun and could cure illnesses. The best part of it is that the boy always came to him for help with Korean, and would sometimes ask for a little tutoring from him. He would listen to the boy struggle cutely at times; he would listen to the boy fluster adorably when he couldn't pronounce the words; he would listen to the boy grow from every session. Everything about the boy is cute. Everything about the boy Junhui loves.

But the number one thing about the boy is that he's _gay_. He isn't like those guys who acts or looks typically gay, or is very eccentric about it either, and he came out about three months ago. Junhui was ecstatic when he heard this information from his friends.

"Lemme help, birthday boy," Minghao responds, also in mandarin, a small smirk on his face. Junhui nervously laughs back, picking up the papers with him. He can't help but take a glance at the other Chinese boy. Minghao's long black hair fall over his eyes from time to time, but it doesn't bother him; his expression is soft with a small smile and eyes that are a dark brown and hold every star in the universe; his pointed ears have small holes for where multiple earrings are supposed to go, but today he only wore two silver rings.

Junhui has to forcefully tear his eyes off the boy before he gets caught. He resumes picking up the letters and envelopes with Minghao. There's one letter left. Junhui already had his hand on it, but Minghao hastily tries to grab it from him, hand landing on top of Junhui's. They both glance at each other for a second before Minghao snatches his hand away from Junhui's. The latter blinks twice with flushed cheeks, slowly pulling the letter off the ground. He hears Minghao sigh beside him, almost as if he was scared. He suspiciously glances at the younger and looks back at the letter.

Turning the letter over in his hand, it reads in neat mandarin:

'Hi, it's me.  
Happy Birthday!!  
Sorry in advance, though.  
You'll probably be grossed out after reading this but..  
I like you?  
As a guy,  
I like you.  
You probably don't even like me like that, hehe...  
Anyways, thank you a lot for helping me with my Korean,  
I'm grateful to have you there beside me.  
Happy Birthday,  
—Minghao'

"Um," Minghao hums nervously. He snatches the note from Junhui. "Pretend you didn't see that..." He avoids Junhui's eyes and looks at particularly nothing.

They stay in silence. Junhui is unable to comprehend what he just read. He is unable to _respond_ to what he just read. The more he stays silent, the more it hurts Minghao. So, what does he say? His mouth is dry and all the air in his lungs are caught in his throat. Can he even say anything?

Minghao looks at the letters and cards in his arms, awkwardly deciding to break the silence.

"Where should I put—"

Junhui decides not to speak. He doesn't need to. All of the words he wish to say are told through this simple action. He grabs Minghao's arm and forcefully pulls him to him. He ignores all the notes and envelopes being dropped as his lips connect with Minghao's.

Minghao's lips are softer than they look. They fit nicely with Junhui's, like a puzzle piece to complete the picture; Minghao is Junhui's missing puzzle piece. The latter is about to pull away since he hasn't received any response from the other, but he is then grabbed by the necktie of his uniform and yanked back down before he can pull away.

"Aww, isn't this sweet?" A voice Junhui knows all too well comes walking down the hall, and Minghao shoves him away. Junhui is left to glare at his friend for ruining his moment. "I see you got my birthday flowers, sweetie," Jeonghan winks. Jisoo pokes his side like a warning. The former just eyes him from the side.

"Why are you here?" Junhui groans. In his peripheral, he watches Minghao stand up with flushed cheeks and goes to open his locker.

"I was thinking about helping you pick up the many letters I expected you to have and — while I was right in my prediction — it seems you have your _boyfriend_ ," Jeonghan puts extra emphasis on the word 'boyfriend,' most likely for Minghao to hear. It seems that it does affect the boy because when Junhui looks at him, his face is completely red. With a smirk, Jeonghan continues. "Is already helping you."

"Yeah, I don't really need your help. Me and Minghao can do this on our own, but thanks for offering," Junhui smiles in annoyance, definitely telling Jisoo to take Jeonghan away for him. The former dutifully receives the message.

"Jeonghan, let's go," Jisoo suggests, already pulling Jeonghan away by the arm, who's already waving.

"Goodbye, son! Take care of your boyfr— Jisoo, come on!"

Junhui drops the smile and sighs in relief. Good riddance, he thinks. At the corner of his eye, a small wrapped box appears, catching him off guard. He looks up at Minghao's blushing face.

"Here. Happy birthday," the boy says before kneeling down to pick up all the letters they dropped. The box's wrapping paper has a Kermit the Frog head pattern. Junhui smiles to himself, knowing that Minghao seems to like frogs a lot — which is adorable. Minghao already has an armful of letters when he looks at Junhui questioningly.

"Are you going to open it?"

Junhui laughs at how Minghao struggles with the letters below his chin. He decides to take a few off and kiss the boy on the nose, receiving wide doe eyes and another dark shade of red from him.

"I'll save it for later, but right now," Junhui picks out a slightly bigger letter out of the bunch that Minghao held. "I'd like to spend some time with you." He holds a letter in front of them as he goes in to kiss Minghao, shielding their faces so no one sees when their lips connect. A few more letters drop to the ground, but Minghao manages to hold them all well. The latter giggles when they pull away (which, of course, is the most adorable giggle ever), chasing his lips for a small peck.

"Happy Birthday, Junnie."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idky but I feel like I have to apologize profusely, so... I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.
> 
> Now that JunHao is off my ass, it's time i leave for more than a month. Bai bai :>
> 
> Kudos, comments, whatever is appreciated. I'm sorry if anything offended you in any way, this is all PURE FICTION and shouldn't be taken seriously.
> 
> Thanxx you for reading!!
> 
> (I didn't really expect this fic to get many kudos wow. I actually feel proud of something for once??? You guys...... Seriously, this makes me really happy. I have no words TT thankxx you guys again, so much, I really appreciate it.
> 
> Also, even if this little update is like a while after, happy birthday Junhui ^^)


End file.
